Do you like ice cream?
by eclecticdinosaurs
Summary: And more silly questions that Tony Stark throws to the new addition in the Tower. Loki, on the other hand, isn't too amused.
1. Warmth

I will continue it. I assure you. And if I don't, you can defenestrate me.

_I own nothing blah blah blah._

* * *

"Do you like ice cream?" He asked innocently, fingers tapping on the table. He'd been working on re-designing the security features in Stark Tower and incorporating what he'd learned from their new addition to the team. But after some hours he'd taken a break and was now busy annoying his unhappy lab partner.

"Looooooooooooki?" Tony said in a singsong voice while he rotated in his chair and scooted closer.

"Yes, Stark?" Loki asked through gritted teeth.

"I asked if you liked ice cream." Tony looked up to the god of mischief and tilted his head, making him look like a curious toddler. Loki suppressed a smile, the image of a toddler Tony made his insides bubble. And Loki didn't like the reasons why.

"Well, do you?" Tony asked again.

Loki closed his eyes and counted to ten. He enjoyed working in the lab giving his input on the armament and Tony's technology. He was also adding his thoughts on strategies against his old allies in favor of the Avengers. Even though Tony had been the only one to fully welcome Loki with open lab doors, he was dancing on his last nerve. The only reason he hadn't snapped the billionaires neck was because if he did, Fury would send his ass back to Asgard and he wasn't looking for that trip. Also because he'd miss the annoying genius but he wasn't willing to admit that just yet.

"Stark, stop asking me these ridiculous questions and let me finish these desi-"

"My questions aren't ridiculous." Tony said with mock hurt. "They're crucial to our bonding!"

"Your questions have ranged from "_Do you eat tofu?_ to"_Boxers or briefs?_" Loki announced and went back to the computer screen.

"And I don't want to bond with you." He added as an afterthought.

Tony nodded with an air of a therapist having their notes read back. "You hurt me Lo, but I assure you all questions were crucial. Especially the last."

Loki rolled his eyes and continued his work, well aware that Tony wasn't taking his eyes off him. It was then when it registered that he had been called _Lo_. Never had he been given a nickname in such an easy and offhand manner.

Even after he'd joined S.H.I.E.L.D. in efforts to pay for the whole almost-taking-over-the-world thing, no one had ever addressed him as anything other than Agent Loki if spoken to at all. He kept to himself for the most part and concentrated on his job. He was assigned to strengthen S.H.I.E.L.D's defense; infusing his magic with Stark and Banner's technology. He enjoyed his job. He had always prided himself in his intelligence and manipulation of magic. Finally, he had found a place he fit in quiet nicely. The fact that Odin was infuriated with his decision was just the icing on the Midgardian cake.

Although it had taken everyone time to get accustomed to his employment, all second thoughts were cast away when Loki's designed armor saved the day. After that battle, no one gave him dirty looks, except Clint who was still not over their last encounter.

The only downside he found to the arrangement was Tony Stark. While he admitted that he had met his match, he didn't know when to shut up and had taken it up to himself to bombard Loki with silly questions. He figured he'd stop after awhile but the questions kept coming and they were more ridiculous and borderline indecent as they went. He kept his tongue in check, not wanting to cause trouble.

Not yet.

"So…" Tony's voice brought him back to earth. "Do you like ice cream?"

"Anthony Edward Stark son of Howard Anthony Stark," Loki turned to Tony, fully aware of how he towered over the genius. "I do not know what that is so the answer is _**no**_. Now go away before I defenestrate you once more."

Tony tilted his head again. "Loki we've haven't had sex so you haven't defenestrated me yet."

"That's not what defenestrate means-. " Loki sighed. "Never mind Stark."

Tony's eyes went wide. "Did you just say you don't know what ice cream is?!"

"What are you-?" Before Loki was able to jump back, Tony placed his hands on either side of his face and brought him down to his height. They were standing nose to nose.

Tony cut into his sentence and looked him right into his frightened green eyes.

"YOU. ME. ICE CREAM. LET'S GO."

Grabbing Loki's hand in his own, Tony dragged the all powerful god from the lab and upstairs to the common rooms. Loki was already thanking himself that there were no agents in the tower when out of a corner they ran into Clint and Natasha, nearly falling face forward because of Tony's speed.

"Where are you guys going in such a hurry?" Asked Natasha suspiciously.

Tony responded excitedly, "Taking Loki out for ice cream, can you imagine he's never had some?"

Loki was thankful that he wasn't referred to as _Lo_ but berated himself for blushing under Clint's and Natasha's gaze. Pulling himself to his full height and trying to appear as regal as possible with his right hand still crushed inside Tony's. He gave them a steely glare.

"Of course, if _you _two rather accompany Mr. Stark on his wild outing, you are more than welcomed to take my place." He tried to pry his hand from Tony, only to be amazed at the scientists iron grasp.'

Clint shook his head. "No, no, you guys go ahead. He turned to Natasha and said with a pout, "I'm just wondering why _you_ don't take me out on ice cream dates anymore."

"It's because we're past that point, now come on," Natasha continued, hiding a smirk, "don't want to interrupt your ice cream date."

She dragged a laughing Clint down the hall to their rooms.

"Well you guys just bitched yourself out of some ice cream." Tony called after. He turned to Loki and smiled. "Don't listen to them Lo, they're just jealous I'm taking you out and not them."

"Yeah about that," Loki shifted, "I don't think I want to-"

Tony's face fell with every word Loki said, as if he could see where this was going. Seeing his excitement dwindle hurt Loki more than he'd thought, so he quickly added:

"I don't think I can wait much longer for frozen cream."

"Ice cream."

"Indeed." Loki nodded, "So, what are we waiting for?"

"Great!" Exclaimed Tony, his face lighting up like a puppy that was promised a walk. "Gimme one sec to put on a clean shirt. I'll see you in the living room."

Loki openly smiled as the genius billionaire gracelessly sprinted to his room. He looked down to his hand as he made his way to the living room; already missing the warmth from Tony Stark.


	2. Of Sandwichs and Truths

"Agent Loki!" Steve Roger's warm greeting came from the kitchen. "Would you care for a sandwich? I'm making one for Bruce."

Loki entered the kitchen and saw Captain America wearing an apron with the Iron Man mask decorating the front. In turn, Bruce was sitting on the counter, sipping a cup of what appeared to be tea while kicking his feet up like a child.

"Steve, you don't have to make me anything." Came Bruce's tired reply.

"Nonsense, I bet is a bet. I lost fair and square." Steve turned to Loki, scooping mayonnaise into a toasted piece of bread. "So, would you like one?"

Loki shook his head politely. "No thank you, I'm waiting for Tony, I'm supposed to be trying something called… ice cream?" He crossed his arms and looked to the toast for help. He missed the knowing look between Bruce and Steve. "At least that's what I think it is."

"How nice, Tony's been looking forward to having some time on his own with you." Steve immediately regretted saying that, and Bruce's deep sigh made it too clear he had said the wrong thing.

"What do you mean he's been looking forward to spending time on his own with me?" Loki asked suspiciously. "Has Stark been talking about me behind my back?"

"Not exactly," Steve replied backing away, hurriedly finishing the meal, "I mean he's said that you're an amazing worker, you've picked up on our technology quite fast-"

"And you've made substantial additions to the suits and tower." Bruce cut in calmly. "Thor can't even make popcorn without someone having to reassure him it won't throw thunder."

Loki remembered clearly, how his brother (yes, they had _that _talk and they were okay, not great but okay) had smashed the last microwave with Mjölnir after making him in charge to make the popcorn for movie night. Still, he was sure that Steve was about to reveal much more, but was stopped by the expert timing on Bruce's part. Clint and Natasha had called this outing an _ice cream date _and Steve's comment made him think that maybe they were on to something.

"He's not playing with you if that's what you're thinking." Bruce said quietly, taking small bites from his sandwich. By the looks of it, Loki had been so deep in thought that he didn't notice when Steve left the kitchen.

Loki leaned on the counter next to Bruce and rested his chin on his right hand. If one were to step into the kitchen and see Loki in this position, they would think he was plotting mischief, but his mind was trying to untangle the mess that lay in his mind.

Bruce eyed him curiously, trying to read his face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm in my mind palace." Loki answered, not batting and eyelash. "I heard the term in a program and I've made one of my own."

Bruce nodded and jumped from the counter. "Well, what are you doing in there?"

When Loki didn't answer, Bruce smiled and bumped shoulders with him, making Loki jump.

"Look, I've known Tony for some time, and if there's one thing I know is that he's an idiot, but he means well." Bruce took a deep breath. "He's buried himself in his work because that's his constant. Whatever happens in the world or with people, he always has that lab of his to go back to. Having said that; I've noticed a change in him. Apart from not whoring himself around, he's more at peace with the idea of not having to impress someone, or live up to some ridiculous concept of greatness his father wanted him to meet."

Bruce took his plate to the sink and began doing the dishes. "This is new territory for him; I don't think he's taken anyone out on a date for ages." He played with the suds; a green face reflecting itself on the soapy water. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking if he'll take much longer." Loki said thoughtfully. "Also if I should change my clothes."

Tony's stomps were heard from the kitchen and in a blink of an eye, Loki's clothes were replaced by a clean pair of black jeans, loose green collared shirt and dull black boots. Tony stopped at the door. His wet hair told Loki that he'd taken a quick shower and hadn't dried properly, as it was dripping onto his grey tshirt.

"You ready?" Asked Loki, stepping towards him, hand outstretched. "I am most intrigued by this ice cream you keep going on about."

"Really?" Tony took Loki's hand and waved at Bruce. "Well let's get going."

"Don't stay out too late!" Bruce yelled as he dried his hands. "Papa Fury won't be pleased if you break curfew."

"Tell him he can suck it." Tony yelled back. He have a gentle squeeze and a full smile to his companion.

From the moment they'd departed by the rooms, his hand had felt empty and quite cold. But now, with Loki holding tight and just as excited as he was, he was warm once more.


	3. Earl Grey Tea Ice Cream

**HI! I like reviews. Let's me know which way to take the story so feel free to criticize the story all you want. :D**

**Will continue later.**

* * *

Loki expected Happy to drive them where ever they were headed, but Tony informed him that he'd given him a well deserved break.

"I'm the one driving us there," Tony had announced smugly, opening the door for Loki. "Feel special."

"Oh really?" Loki asked amused, "I hope your driving skills are better than your dance moves."

Loki was referring to the event Pepper had arranged in order to clear misconceptions about the Avengers and improve their image with the public. Towards the end of the night, Tony had taken to dancing a piece with every Avenger, much to the amusement of the guests. With every drink he had, he steadily lost the ability to dance and Pepper had to take him to his room. Pepper would never admit it, but she missed leading a drunk Tony back to his room. It was nice and brought back happy memories.

"I wasn't really trying and you know that," Tony said between laughter. "Plus, the Hulk is a terrible dance partner."

They laughed and chatted animatedly about nothing of importance. Armament designs, gossip, secrets of national importance and Fury's weird obsession with almond milk and his bitchy-er demeanor when none was provided at meetings. They jumped from subject to subject, always dancing around what they really wanted to know, but weren't quite ready to ask.

Tony pointed to a bright blip on the street. "We're getting close, Lo."

They were well away from the hustle and bustle of the city and had entered a less populated street. The shop had the look of an antique parlor. Bright red stripes decorating the outside of the shop brought attention to the sign that read: _Tom's Ice Cream Shoppe._ The shop looked out of place; in a nice way. As if Tom had simply said, _Fuck it, I want an ice cream shop and I want it here. I do what I want. _

How Tony had managed to find the shop wasn't clear. Not yet anyway, but he smiled as he made a mental note to ask before the day was out.

Tony parked the car on the side of the street and stepped out. He'd noticed Loki's smile and resisted the urge to kiss him then and there. On one hand, had he'd gone with his instinct, he would have crashed the car and he wanted to show Loki his driving skills were un-match. On the other, there was the not knowing of how Loki would react. There was always the possibility that the all powerful god would snap his neck and make a jump rope out of his intestines. Or worst, maybe he'd never talk to him again.

"Everything okay Tony?" Loki asked from the other side of the car.

"Umm, yeah." Tony answered, locking the car and joining Loki on the other side. "It just appears I've reverted to my teenager self is all."

"Oh dear, I can barely handle the adult Tony Stark, let alone a pubescent genius," Loki laughed.

"Oh like you were all cupcakes and rainbows." Tony snapped with a grin.

They entered the shop and were greeted by slender man with a wide smile above a trimmed goatee. He was wearing a white apron and a red bow tie. The name tag read _Tom_, and Loki was certain this was who the shop was named after.

"Tony! You haven't been here in ages!" Tom's smile reached up to his bright blue eyes. He gave them a hug and led them to a more secluded part of the shop. "Glad you're back."

His warm English accent was a change from the rushed tongues and jargon they were used to at the tower. The tone he used was that of a person greeting an old friend.

"Glad to be back Tom," Tony said as he pulled the seat for Loki (much to both Tom's and Loki's surprise). "Got any new flavors?"

"Bacon and Earl Grey," Tom said not missing a beat.

"Great," Tony exclaimed eyeing Loki. "We'd like a scoop of every flavor."

Loki's eyes went wide, but Tom nodded solemnly. "So the usual?"

"Yea- what no, shut up."

Tom left the table chortling and left them in comfortable silence.

Loki observed the other people in the shop. There was a young mother with twins, a boy and a girl. Boy was trying to suck the ice cream from the bottom of the bitten cone while his sister was shoving napkins under her brother's chin. Two tables over, there was a young couple in what seemed like their first date, his hand over hers and a shy smile on both of their faces. So normal. So natural.

So frightening.

"Coffee or tea?" Tony asked, studying Loki.

"Tea."

"Summer or winter?" Tony continued.

"Spring," Loki answered.

"That wasn't an option," Tony said laughing.

Loki placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on the back of his hands. "What are you doing?" He asked quietly.

Tony looked back confused. "I'm asking questions."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Obviously, but why?"

"Because I want to know more about you?" Tony answered.

"But why?" Loki pressed on.

It wasn't that Loki was trying to give Tony a hard time on purpose. He wanted an answer. A truthful one. He wasn't suffering some deep rooted self loathing or self esteem issues. Everyone had assumed that he would need tons of counseling when he joined the Avengers. It was well known (no thanks to Thor) that when he discovered his true origins, Loki had chosen another path.

Was it so surprising that he'd be a good deceiver? His caregivers had done such a good job their whole life.

While he wasn't too fond of his Jötunn appearance and had showed no one his true form, he no longer saw himself as a monster. Not anymore. Now he was simply Loki Laufeyson, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and secret cat enthusiast. He was simply a man starting over and he had no idea what to make out of Tony. His fame preceded him and although Bruce held him in high esteem, Loki wasn't about to fall for his charms like countless others.

Tony felt exposed and vulnerable under Loki's piercing stare.

"Look," Tony began, taking a deep breath, "the reason given you this stupid survey each day in the lab was because I wanted to have an excuse to take you out. I figured after a couple of questions you'd start to open up a bit and conversation would follow then we'd go out or something, but you'd give these short answers and I'd just keep making more questions."

He said everything in a rush and looked around the shop, his eyes landing on the couple, still holding hands. _Yep, _Tony thought, _definitely reverted to adolescence. _Without warning, he felt Loki's hand on his own. He turned surprised, and was faced with a concerned Loki.

"I'm sorry Tony," he began, "I just wanted the truth."

"The truth?" That word sounded foreign in Tony's mouth. "The truth is I like you. And I mean _like you like you_. The kind of like where I want to be around you all the time doing anything; whether it's sitting with you in breakfast, in the lab or in one of Fury's stupid meetings. I like you. A lot."

Loki stayed quiet, hand now wrapped around Tony's.

"So, I totally understand if you want to go home now tha-"

"Go home?" Loki asked surprised. "Why would I want to go home? I haven't tried this ice cream you're raving about. After all, this is an ice cream date."

Tony mirrored Loki's open smile and brought the god's hand to his lips; lightly kissing his knuckles. It was at that moment that Tom brought two ice cream laden trays to their table. Every imaginable flavor you could imagine was at their finger tips. That was also the moment a woman wearing a short skirt and deep cleavage sauntered through the door eyeing them curiously, she made her way towards them.

Going unnoticed by either of them, Heather Moskal sat in the table behind them. After Tom left the trays on their table, he went to take her order.

"What flavor meets your fancy, love?" He asked, whipping out a small note book.

"Vanilla," she answered sourly.

"Vanilla?" He asked making a face. "How boring, why not try something el-"

"I said vanilla now go," she cut him off rudely.

Tom left towards the counter, muttering about rude customers and not giving her any sprinkles. Heather turned her attention to the couple and leaned in as if reading to better eavesdrop. She took out her red leather bound notebook and made some notes.

_Interesting, _she thought as she wrote furiously, _looks like Tony Stark is settling down, this is definitely news worthy._

Tom came back with her scoop of vanilla and all but threw the cup at her. He made to leave but stopped in his tracks when her claw like hands took a hold of his apron.

"Yes?" Tom asked forcing a smile.

"How long have those to been here?" She gestured at them discreetly.

"I do believe," Tom began while smacking her hands off and ironing out his apron, "that it's none of your concern."

"Fine," her hand shot up again but towards the spoon in her ice cream, "No sprinkles?"

"We're all out, have a good day Madame," Tom gave her a small bow and left. Unbeknownst to her, she was the cause Tom made it a point of adding as many sprinkles as physically possible on his next order, making a child's face light up with glee.

She took a mouthful and winced. The ice cream was so good, it hurt. Alternating between her treat and taking notes, she turned back to their conversation.

Now that everything was out in the open, they were able to get down to business. Their hands locked, they tried each flavor on the trays. It seemed that apart from an alcohol beverage connoisseur, Tony also had a refined palate for ice cream. He made Loki close his eyes so he could, as Tony argued; _really taste_ the flavors and texture. Loki thought the idea was stupid, but played along with Tony, not mentioning that this was the first time he had ever fully trusted someone to spoon feed him anything.

After Loki had a taste of all the flavors, he had to choose which he liked best.

"Earl Grey," he answered, licking the spoon clean after he'd scraped the bottom of the cup. "Nothing in Asgard competes with this delicacy."

Tony bit his lip as Loki licked the spoon. _Jesus, he has no idea what that does to m-_

"Are you okay?" Loki asked concerned after he saw Tony's face start to redden and a thin sheet of sweat appear. "You look… constipated."

"Constipated?!" Tony exclaimed, "No, I just- all this ice cream, kinda gave me a brain freeze. I'm gonna head to the restroom."

Tony kissed Loki's hand as he stood, but then hurriedly added, "To wash my hands because their sticky," he shoved his hands for Loki's inspection, "definitely not because I'm constipated. I'll come back in a bit. You can time me."

Loki laughed and swatted him away. "Very well but hurry, I will be counting. 1, 2, 3-"

Tony stuck his tongue out but hurried of to the restroom. He was happy as can be and that was pretty damn cool.

Finishing her vanilla ice cream, Heather made her move. Half way through taking notes, she decided that she could kill two birds with one stone. She would turn in her story to the tabloid and get paid, plus, she could have a little fun with it too.

"Mind if I sit here handsome?"Heather asked sweetly, ignoring Loki's protests and taking a seat anyways.

"I'm sorry but my boy friend is sitting here." Loki said politely.

Heather tilted her head back and had a good laugh. "Oh you are cute!" She said between gasps of air, her small frame shaking. "Did he- Did he tell you he's your boy friend?"

Loki looked towards the restroom and then towards his hand. "Well no, not explicitly but he was very-"

"Sweet? Attentive?" Her face soured as she spit out each word. "Charming?"

She took at spoonful from the remainder of the vanilla flavor. "Look, my name is Heather and believe me, I know Tony Stark but most importantly, I know his bed and how he got me there." She took the cup and began eating. "He does this with every poor sap he wants in bed."

Loki opened his mouth to say something but didn't.

"He takes you out on a cute date, he fucks you and let's that robot maid of his show you the way out. Oh, and I've heard that know that Pepper is CEO of Stark Industries, it's that Jarvis thing that takes out the trash." She finished the ice cream and stood to leave. She reached out for Loki's hand but wasn't' surprised when he pulled back so she smiled instead "I know, he's a bastard, but now you know. Men like Tony Stark never change. He might be Iron Man, but he's still a liar."

Heather Moskal gathered her things and paid Tom at the cashier's, running into Tony who had bought a tub of Earl Grey ice cream.

"I thought you didn't like that tea." She asked with a curious smile. "You've changed in tastes."

Tony turned to her in confusion. "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

Her smile disappeared and she threw Tom the money. The fit of anger was short lived and before she crossed the door, a satisfied smile appeared on her face.

Tony shrugged and turned to Tom, "Your customers are weird."

"Says you? You're the maddest one of all."

"Not anymore Tom," he looked to Loki, "I think I found… ugh, what's a way I can say this without sounding cheesy?"

"I'm afraid there isn't one." Tom said laughing. "I figured he's important though, you've never brought anyone here."

Tony answered with a smile and left towards the table, not noticing Loki's cold demeanor or the hurt in his eyes.

"I boug-"

"How many of your marks have you brought here before me?" Loki asked cutting him off. His head was lowered, not meeting Tony's eyes.

"Mark?" Tony asked in confusion. "I don't understand-"

"Do you give all the people you bed the same survey you gave me?" Loki asked a bit louder, drawing attention.

"Loki I don't know what's going on." He sat down and reached for his hand, only for Loki to flinch away. "Lo, what happened?"

"Don't call me that!" He snarled, eyes brimming with tears. "My name is Agent Loki and I'm going home."

Before Tony can reach for Loki's hand again, he disappears, leaving Tony's hand capturing thin air.

* * *

After leaving Loki's ice cream in the freezer, he sprinted in search of his departed date. He was already thinking of something he might have done wrong and the apologies that corresponded to each. After knocking in vain on Loki's door, he slipped in a piece of paper.

_Loki I wasn't constipated. My hands were actually really sticky and I got kinda really turned on when you were licking the spoon so I had to cool down but I'm not blaming you!_

_-Tony._

Without a word, he went to the kitchen and grabbed Loki's ice cream. Bruce had seen Tony come in and by the looks on his face guessed that thinks had ended badly. He grabbed two spoons and followed him to the lab. They sat under Tony's desk and ate it while Tony reminded himself what an idiot he was and Bruce thanked the God's there was such thing as Earl Grey ice cream.

Bruce also reminded Tony that he wasn't an idiot but he wasn't listening. He kept replaying the date over and over and pausing at the moment everything went wrong.


	4. Apologies

_**[Will probably finish the story in one more chapter. Enjoy!]**_

"Brother?" Thor asked tentatively as he opened the bedroom door. "I've come to lift your spirits with this wonderful food."

"You can't feed me into feeling better." Loki mumbled under his covers.

"The man spider begs to differ; he said this has gotten him over many heartbreaks." He said excited as he closed the door behind him. "It would not hurt to try."

There was slight movement from the sheets, and even with the lights off, Loki's keen eyes and messy hair glowed from underneath them. He peered cautiously. After receiving no snide remarks, Thor settled into the bed and gave Loki a spoon. He sat up, and took a spoonful of ice cream. It wasn't as good as the one he'd had with Tony, but Parker was correct. He was feeling slightly better.

"What flavor is it?" He asked Thor.

"Pistachio."

Loki settled onto Thor's side and grabbed another spoonful. "It's his favorite."

"He told you?"

"He didn't have to."

* * *

While Loki and Thor steadily went through a bucket of ice cream, Tony had been doing the same when Peter came into the kitchen and joined him. Peter spit the ice cream out.

"Dude this is disgusting."

"Shut your face Peter." Tony warned him, "This is his favorite."

"Oh young love!" Peter rolled his eyes and gave him a pat on the back. "Just go talk to him pops."

"He padlocked my mouth yesterday after I tried to have a word with him! You saw! You were there" He said taking another spoonful. "How the hell can I talk to him if he keeps doing that?"

"Well all I know is that you two better play nice or Papa Fury's gonna get pissed." Peter said rummaging through the fridge and taking out a can of Coke. "That last meeting was awkward to say the least."

"I'll give it another try, we got some designs to work on later today. Maybe he'll talk to me then." Tony said hopefully.

Peter nodded and was almost out the door when he turned back. "By the way have you seen mom?"

"I have not seen Steve, no."

"Oh, well he said he was gonna teach me how to play baseball. Said something about it building character and making me less of a smart mouth or something. " He shrugged. "Well good luck with Loki!"

"Thanks." Tony called back. He knew he was gonna need it.

* * *

"Lo," he began for the hundredth time. "Lo, we need to talk."

"Bruce," Loki began with a sweet smile, "can you tell Mr. Stark to go forth and fornicate with himself?"

"Um, Tony, I-" He began as he deciphered the message. "I think he said go fuck yoursel-"

"Yes Bruce, thank you I got it." Tony said in resignation. He returned his attention to the computer screen. "But tell his majesty that he's being immature!"

"Loki, Tony says that-"

Annoyed, Loki dropped his note books on the table and turned to Tony, "Bruce, tell the genius billionaire that he's a whor-"

"Guys stop it!" Bruce yelled, slamming his fists on the table. A test tube shattered into pieces; it's contents spilling on Bruce's trousers.

This had been the general atmosphere in the lab for the past weeks. Loki avoided Tony. Tony kept trying to talk to him. Peter and Bruce were getting tired of playing carrier pigeon. This was the main reason Peter kept out of the lab, leaving Bruce to deal with their bickering. There had actually been close calls when he'd almost Hulked out.

Tony's voice made him jump; he turned to see Tony wagging his finger at Loki.

"Don't look at me Bruce," Tony yelled as he danced around Loki. "He's the one who's being childish."

"Oh I'm being childish?" Loki gracefully stomped to Tony's personal space. "I may be childish but you're the town wench!"

"You're one to talk!" Tony said, putting his hands on his hips. "I always use protection and make sure they're on birth control. YOU have kids."

"Which I'm totally cool with!" He added after seeing Loki's shocked face. "I'd make a bitchin' father, I'll have you know!"

The clash of shattered glass brought the quarrel to an end. Reflected on the glass was an image of an infuriated Hulk. One word came to both minds, when instead of the mild mannered Bruce they saw the Hulk: _Shit._

_Not again, _thought a frozen Loki, not feeling Tony's arms around his waist. He was pulled to the grown and shielded from the raining glass.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, panic bleeding through his voice. "Lo, are you okay?"

Before Loki was able to answer, Tony was pulled from him, leaving him unprotected. Reacting to the lack of an arrogant wench on his lap, Loki got up and ran for Tony, who was now dangling from his leg.

"No magic Lo!" Tony yelled, reading the God's intentions in his body movements. "You might spook him and he might rip off my legs."

"That would kinda suck." He added.

"Well then what should I do?!" Loki called back, dodging Hulk's other hand.

"Idk?" Tony called back. "Run?"

"I'm not leaving without you idiot!" He ran towards Tony but his air was knocked out when he was grabbed by the wrist and shaken like a rag doll.

"Bruce put Loki down you're hurting him!" Tony ordered, mustering as much authority as a man being dangled could command.

Hulk stopped shaking him but neither of them was set down. Instead, he sat on a pile of rubble and settled them on his lap, like a child playing tea time with two dolls. He looked from Loki to Tony and simply said.

"Shake."

Tony looked at Hulk in disbelief, and then whispered at Loki. "Does he want us to dance?"

Loki rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure he means shake hands Tony."

"Oh."

Tony nodded and offered his hand to Loki. "Lo, I'm sorry."

Loki took his hand and winced. His wrist was on fire, but he only nodded.

Tony continued, "I always-"

"Apology accepted Tony." Loki cut him off in a rush. He turned to Hulk. "Okay Bruce, we're not mad at each other anymore."

"Yeah," Tony began, "Can you un-Hulk?"

They were grabbed from the waist and carefully set aside. Before long, a weary Bruce was left on the pile of rubble. He rubbed his eyes and looked around what was left of the lab.

"Guys?" He asked sheepishly, "Did I do all that?"

"Um, yeah kinda…" Tony said leaning on the battered table and lifting his leg slightly. "No worries though, this was my fault."

"Our fault," Loki corrected. "We've been quite foolish and we're sorry."

"Yes," Tony nodded. "What he said."

Bruce still looked unconvinced and very much embarrassed. After being assured that everything would get fixed, Tony convinced him to get his much needed rest. It would take a good week to remodel the lab so that was the time Bruce was given to relax and find his happy place again. Everyone agreed not to tell Fury what had really occurred and settled on informing everyone that it was simply and experiment gone wrong.

A happier Bruce left the lab after borrowing some spare clothes, leaving Tony and Loki in awkward silence.

They shifted uncomfortably and sat on the floor. Tony scooted next to Loki and examined his wrist. Loki let him. He could have easily healed his wrist in a blink of an eye but the effect that Tony had on him was a magic of its own. It's as if with his gentle hands massaging his wrist, the pain was becoming more bearable.

"I always fuck everything up," Tony began not meeting his eyes while holding onto Loki's pale wrists. "I don't know where I screwed up with you, but I want you to know that I really tried not to this time." His voice broke and he had to clear his throat. "I hurt you Loki, and I hate myself for it. So I'm sorry."

Loki took his wrist back and muttered an incantation. A dull blue glow surrounded his wrist as it healed. He reached for Tony's injured leg and took off his shoe. He whispered the same words and Tony felt his ankle tingle. After a few moments, it was good as new.

"How'd you know about my leg?" He asked confused. He hadn't said a word about it.

Loki smiled, "The same way you knew about my wrist without me uttering a word."

"I wouldn't mind this, you know." Tony gestured at the destroyed lab. "The lab explodes and at the end of the day we're here to fix each other."

Tony took his once injured wrist and sprinkled it with kisses, making Loki laugh. He then leaned in and captured Loki's surprised lips. He felt Loki hesitate but then give in and bite his lower lip lightly, only to pull away in haste.

Tony reached for his hand, but Loki was already standing.

"I don't want to be another game for you." Loki said shaking his head. "When you left for the restroom, a women told me how you charm people into your bed and toss them out the next morning."

Tony had nothing to say. So he didn't. He just watched his undisputed reputation as a womanizer come back and ruin his chance with Loki.

Loki walked towards the door but before stepping out whispered, "I don't want to be just another person you've deemed worthy enough to tangle in your sheets."

Tony heard the soft snap that meant the door had closed. He had a bitter taste in his mouth. All those years he had bragged about his conquests, not once did he stop to think it might bite him on the ass later on in life. And now, because of that, Loki didn't trust him. Sure, everyone had baggage. Loki didn't come free of it either, but Tony trusted the lie smith. He also understood that if he didn't prove he had changed, Loki wouldn't give him another shot. After a moments hesitation he stood and grabbed his phone.

"Yeah, Tom? Do you happen to have security footage of the day I took Loki with me?" Tony tied his shoe and grinned. "Great. Be there in a bit."

Tom hanged up the phone and shrugged.

He heard the ding of the door bell and looked up. He smiled. "One vanilla scoop, extra sprinkles." He said already starting on the order.

Blushing, Heather laughed and gave him a wide smile, "You know me too well Tom."


	5. Lying for a Living

_**[Sorry for the wait. Already working on the next bit.]**_

The office had a distinct fragrance.

After a particularly disappointing day, she had pinpointed it to: stress, hunger and self-loathing. Rows and rows of desks, each occupant more desperate and cutthroat than the next made up the tabloid "news" building.

Working as a tabloid journalist wasn't what she expected after she graduated college. Every hope of working in a reputable news place was put on hold when her college loans piled up. She settled for earning enough money to get by. So every day she'd take a cab and pray that someone or something would blow up her building, forcing her to find a more rewarding job.

This time, it was different.

_This is it, _Heather Moskal thought as she stepped out of the elevator with her article at hand, each step taking her closer to that pay raise she desperately needed. _This is my ticket to move up._

"Moskal darling, I didn't know you still worked here," she heard from behind. "Mark's still kept you around."

Heather forced a smile. "I could say the same about you Molly, still picking up the scraps?"

Molly smirked as she pushed past her "Not anymore darling, Molly's moved up."

Heather's heart dropped. Letting her bag and folder fall to the floor, she barged into the editor's office. "Mark, you promoted her?!" Heather used all of her self control not to jump over the desk and attack him. "Of all the more deserving people in the fucking office it had to be her?"

Beads of sweat began rolling down the middle-aged man's head while he fidgeted with his wedding ring, "Molly's articles have brought sales up and-"

"And your dick too by the rumors going around the office," she spat angrily.

"Now that's not true!" He defended himself, turning a deep shade of red, "Your stories aren't up to par, and they have too much truth and not enough… crazy. The readers want crazy, not actual facts!"

"Oh, if it's crazy you want," she said with a dangerous smile, "then crazy you'll get."

The office stood still while Heather's manicured hand turned into a fist and went through the computer screen. They stood in salute as she left the editors office and went to her desk, carelessly shoving her belongings in her bag.

"I quit, but before I leave, I have my last _news _story," she announced dramatically as she climbed her desk. "Miss Molly Collins is fucking the editor. And with that, I bid you farewell."

She could still hear the claps her coworkers gave her and see the mortified looks on the adulterers face. The rush of adrenaline wore off by the time she rounded the corner and realized she was now unemployed. Still, that night she slept without a care in the world.

It never crossed her mind that her ticket to move up was missing and that it was made the cover page of the magazine, all thanks to Molly Collins.

* * *

She woke up late and dressed comfortably. Black loose fitted jeans, a white tank top and a light red coat replaced her detestable tight skirts and low cut blouses. She took a walk around the neighborhood and walked the streets aimlessly, stopping when she found herself opening a door and taking a seat in a small table.

"Let me see if I remember correctly," Tom chuckled. "You'll have a vanilla scoop, right darling?"

"Ugh, don't call me that," she snapped but her tone softened as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the table. "And that'll be two scoops, thank you."

Moments later, she heard the scraping of the chair next to her being pulled out and felt two knees bump into hers. She peeked from under her hands and was met with Tom's warm smile and a cup decked out in sprinkles.

He brought out a spoon and placed it in her hand. "Right then, tell me your troubles I'm here to listen."

"You haven't enough time," Heather sighed. "Plus I don't even know you."

"My name is Tom and I own the shop." He pointed to the surroundings and the various places where his name was plastered.

"Today is the slower of the weekdays and I have all day," he said smiling. "So love, I'm all ears."

She took a spoonful of ice cream and closed her eyes, savoring the perfectly crafted flavor. His kind eyes met hers and she felt a weight fall off her shoulders. "Well Tom, my name is Heather, and used to lie for a living…"

* * *

She arrived every morning with her laptop, taking time between updating her resume and savoring her frozen treat. Tom would join her in her job search and Heather would take turns tending after the shop when Tom was on the phone or in the back room. After the first few days, Tom no longer charged her for the ice cream. And after weeks, they no longer spent time searching for a job and she started wearing one of his aprons.

"That look suits you well love," he admired from the counter. "Red and white stripes are definitely your style."

She twirled in her apron and struck a pose. "I do look good don't I?"

"Okay calm down, you don't look _that_ great." Laughing, Tom jumped on the counter and slung the apron over his shoulder. "I'm the only one who's model material and don't you forget it."

"Oh shut up," she tugged at her oversized apron and pouted. "After I fix this apron I'll battle you on the cat walk."

"It is a bit too big on you." Tom hopped off the counter and inspected the apron; folding the excess material and making it cling closer to her figure. "No worries, I'll fix it. You're here as much as I am, you're practically my employee."

She shot him a smile and poked his ribs. "What kind of employer pays with ice cream?"

"A _cool_ one," he said smiling. "Get it? Cool? I sell ice cream and its cold."

She rolled her eyes, "You're so witty _boss_."

He took a step closer and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm pretty clever, aren't I?"

Tom leaned in, his arms wrapping around her waist. She giggled and before Tom's lips reached hers, she beat him to the kiss.

* * *

The bell jingled as she entered the shop. Tom hung the phone and shrugged, but he broke into a smile once he saw Heather reaching the counter.

"One vanilla scoop, extra sprinkles," he said already starting on the order.

Blushing, Heather laughed and gave him a wide smile, "You know me too well Tom."

She leaned across the counter and pulled him in for a long kiss.

"What's that for?" He placed the ice cream on the side and pulled out two spoons.

"I got a job," she said shining with excitement. "A proper one like the one I've always wanted."

"Heather, that's great!" He gave her a hug and swayed from side to side. "They'd be idiots if they didn't hire you."

"Don't think this means you've gotten rid of me," she played with his hair and pulled it lightly. "This is still my part time job."

"Good, because today is one of the busiest and Tony is on his way to have a talk."

The color drained for Heather's face and a sinking feeling overcame her. It had been weeks since she'd said those horrible things to Tony's companion. She'd forgotten all about that day and was grateful that the tabloid article wasn't in her name, wanting to distance herself from the rag it was printed on. Not once had she'd stop to think about the repercussions that the article might have but she remembered.

Heather remembered all too clearly the look of hurt in the man's eyes when she said those spiteful things.

_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit._

She buried her head on his shoulder. "I know what he wants to talk about."

Tom held her close and patted her back. "And what's that?"

Heather took a deep breath and began to explain.

**_[Also sorry for the lack Tony and Loki but they're coming up! I promise!]_**


End file.
